Ivypool
Ships? Who do you ship Ivypool with? I personally support Ivypool x Hollyleaf and Ivypool x Blossomfall. Here's why; For Hollyleaf x Ivypool -Both of them were sisters of members of The Three (Ivypool is Dovewing's sister and Hollyleaf is Lionblaze and Jayfeather's sister) excluded from the prophecy. -They have both killed believing they were doing it for the best of ThunderClan (Hollyleaf assassinating Ashfur so that he doesn't reveal her family's secret at the gathering and in doing so bring shame upon their Clan, and Ivypool shanking Antpelt to death in order to become a full Dark Forest Warrior so that she could keep a closer eye on Tigerstar and the others and gain access to their battle plans.) -Both Hollyleaf and Ivypool have had extremely traumatizing experiences that have left permanent scars, mental and physical. Ivypool can never get the scent of Antpelt's blood off of her paws and Hollyleaf's mind is practically shattered after it is revealed that the very origin of her birth breaks not only one but two rules of the Warrior Code. -They both hate themselves to some extent; Ivypool believing that her training in the Dark Forest has molded her into a monster and Hollyleaf being disgusted at herself for being half Clan. -Also Hollyleaf saved Ivypool's life during the Battle Against The Dark Forest. Then Ivypool drags Hollyleaf all the way back to camp and begs Leafpool and Jayfeather to save her, and when she dies, Ivypool is surprisingly distraught over her death. -Had Hollyleaf survived the Battle Against The Dark Forest, she probably would have had a difficult time adjusting back into Clan life, As would Ivypool after all of her time spent training in the Dark Forest. They would probably end up becoming outcasts together, and console eachother over their past sins. -If you still are having trouble realizing similarities between these two I suggest you go watch Buy The Stars; A Hollyleaf and Ivypool MAP on youtube. It is posted on colacatinthehat's channel. HollyTheMage (talk) 18:19, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Warrior Name Complaints I've noticed some people have been complaining about Ivypool's warrior name, saying that the suffix 'pool' is usually used to describe cats that are calm and laid back (for example Leafpool, Graypool) and Ivypool is neither of those. I like to think the suffix refers to the pools of blood that spill from her enemies and gathers beneath her claws. HollyTheMage (talk) 18:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Alternate Warrior Names If not Ivypool, what other names do you think would suit her? If you where the leader of ThunderClan, what Warrior Name would you give her? I am curious to see everybody's ideas on this. HollyTheMage (talk) 18:49, May 29, 2017 (UTC) -Ivyfrost: Paying homage to her Dark Forest Mentor Hawkfrost, as well as fitting her appearance (White and silver tabby pelt resembling cracked ice on a frozen stream). While working as a double agent and spying on the Dark Forest for ThunderClan (kind of like Snape among the Deatheaters in Harry Potter), she is constantly on thin ice, as one wrong pawstep out of line could blow her cover. And she has been shown to keep her cool (lol ice puns but seriously) even while commiting murder. HollyTheMage (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC) -Ivyshade: As a tribute to her training in The Dark Forest and my personal headcanon that the silver tabby patches on her pelt resemble the shadows ivy leaves cast on snow. It also represents the dark path she has taken through life, and the shadows of her past HollyTheMage (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC) -Ivymist: She has trained vigorously in the thick fog that swamps the Dark Forest. It also represents her struggle to follow the right path through her life, as her heart is too clouded with doubt and suspicion to see the right decision clearly. HollyTheMage (talk) 19:47, May 29, 2017 (UTC)